A Mão Que do Inferno Se Estende
by R Tarchin
Summary: As partes que divergem sempre podem entrar num acordo.


Ninguém estava de vigília quando aquela luz incindiu no topo do santuário de luz fraca e pálida como o brilho de uma estrela solitária. Como se rasgasse uma dimensão ela surgiu sobre o leito de Saori Kido e foi caindo com a leveza de uma pena até o chão.

Saori despertou de um sono breve e com certa autoridade de uma Deusa em seu próprio templo apertou os olhos e a fitou:

-Hades...

A luz se expandiu e ganhou forma,de um ponto pálido e incandescente se moldou em um plasma negro até assumir uma forma quase humana.

-A que devo essa visita?A guerra acabou Hades. Voce perdeu.

-Sim.

Falou a massa negra disforme,com uma voz distante como se a fonte estivesse em outra sala,ou mesmo em outra dimensão.

-Eu perdi.

Tomou forma e dela já se podia distinguir uma boca,olhos profundos,azuis e altivos.

-Portanto vim curvar-me a vencedora desta guerra santa. Athena...vim lhe fazer uma proposta.

O plasma como varrido por um vento magico se dissipou e dele surgiu o Imperador do mundo dos mortos,com cabelos tão negros quanto é possível a uma mente mortal imaginar.

Saori pousou os olhos sobre os de Hades,esperando por um único brilho de raiva ou vingança mas tudo o que via era resignação.

Ele se curvou para ela,seu punho tocando o chão com delicadeza e a cabeça baixa como se de um servo se tratasse.

-Levante-se Hades. Não quero que se humilhe,esta guerra esta vencida,mas não sei o que sera de mim na próxima.

Levantou-se do leito e com uma estranha humildade caminhou até seu sólio. Um comportamento a que todos os outros deuses admiravam pois era curioso como ela sabia o seu lugar e como tal não se gabava dele.

-Diga-me rapidamente sua proposta pois não posso permitir que macule por mais tempo o meu templo.

O imperador do inferno pôs-se de frente para ela,seus olhos agora tão fixos que por um momento Saori deixou-se fraquejar,apertou com mais força o cetro e devolveu-lhe o olhar insistente.

-Athena,a justiça e a piedade com que vela os mortais a muito tem sido notadas por todos os deuses que reinam sobre este mundo...

Athena o ouvia,fitando-o do topo da escadaria onde o trono divino estava,porem,tais palavras não conseguiam mudar sua expressão.

Da mais sincera e santa virtude.

-Você tem assumido guerras,sacrificado a si mesma para manter esta paz tão frágil. Não perguntarei o porque,todos precisam ter um hobby.

Ela franziu o sobrolho,mas continuou calada,pacientemente a ouvir.

-Desejo que casa-se comigo,bela filha de Júpiter,sei que nunca de fato conseguirei imperar sobre seu cetro,seus domínios,para mim e para todos os outros,permanecerão intocáveis até o fim dos dias. Seja minha em uma união diplomática.

E subiu as escadas com os rufares de seu manto purpura sendo o único som a ser ouvido ao fundo daquela ampla sala.

E perante ela ajoelhou-se novamente,tomando-lhe a mão e cobrindo-a com o mais honrado beijo que um homem pode oferecer a uma mulher.

-Seja minha até o fim das é que a morte se torne tão poderosa que a tudo é que domine a mim,aquele que deveria ser seu eterno senhor.

-Uma união deste tipo deve satisfazer as duas partes.

-Você será satisfeita,em todos os sentidos que desejar como minha Rainha e como a Deusa dos Homens.

O semblante da deusa não se alterou. E a imagem da vitoria não poderia ser mais exata do que naquele momento. Na sua mão esquerda Saori tinha a deusa da vitoria transfigurada em um cetro do ouro mais dourado que o olimpo poderia produzir. Do outro seu arqui-inimigo curvado e submisso,a beijar-lhe as mãos a prometer tudo que uma deusa e uma mulher poderia desejar.

Seria fácil para qualquer um perceber uma possível impostora no lugar da Senhorita poderia derreter-se em jubilo,deixar-se envenenar por belas palavras e elogios. Entregar-se-ia a arrogância e ao narcisismo.

Mas não ela.

Athena.

A mais querida filha.

A mais virtuosa de todas.

-Como poderia ser como a Deusa do Homens?

Perguntou enquanto observava impaciente o rosto irretocável do deus intruso.

-Você os ama como se fossem criação sua. E eles a amam de fato...-e fez uma pausa com o intento de aguçar sua curiosidade-...até o momento da finitude,quando entram nos meus domínios,onde suas orações não são ouvidas por sua santa protetora...

E com um sorriso malicioso,quase maligno ,continuou:

-Onde sua luz não chega,minha bela.

Os olhos da deusa então se abriram,surpresa como se uma verdade obvia que a muito ignorava lhe escancarasse as portas da razão.

-É tamanha a dor que sofrem quando percebem que não lhe podem mais recorrer. Que seus pecados serão medidos com todo cuidado pelos meus juizes e então punidos com todo o rigor,sem a concessão do perdão.

A mão que segurava o cetro fraquejou. E antes que se desse conta,a voz sedutora de Hades estava a poucos centímetros de seus ouvidos com seus lábios roçando levemente seu rosto.

-Não seria fantástico se seu manto materno os tocassem mesmo após a morte?Livrando-os da dor e da duvida em sua santidade?Por que,sim,eles gritam seu nome,minha querida,com toda a força de seus pulmões descarnados durante muito tempo...e choram,pedem...e após dias de castigo solitário,sem nenhuma resposta,começam a xingar-lhe de todos os nomes que conheceram nas suas vidas terrenas. Todos os que são usados para manchar a honra de uma mulher,e isso durante toda a eternidade,até que enfim passam a pensar se você realmente um dia existiu.

Com tais palavras a face de pedra,tal qual ao mármore finalmente se moveu. Ela,boquiaberta de espanto e tristeza ergueu-se de um salto de seu trono,libertando a mão que o outro segurava,levando-a a boca que a muito custo conseguira em seguida fechar.

-Entende agora?-disse o deus da morte,erguendo-se com ela e a observando com um certo deleite que não conseguia mascarar na voz.

Ela não respondeu,tentava recobrar o controle enquanto seu olhar perdido vagava pelo chão do santuário.

-Eu sei,talvez você não se importe tanto com eles...-Voltou a discursar Hades com um pesar fingido e malicioso na voz.

-Eu me impor...-começou a dizer.

-Eu também não me importaria,afinal não os conheço a todos,mas alguns,os que sacrificaram suas vidas por mim em guerras passadas,ah esses com certeza eu gostaria de recompensar,do contrario,é claro,seria uma grande ingratidão.

-Chega!

Saori gritou,voltando-se para ele com olhos irados,mas que no fundo estavam cobertos de tristeza. Ela no fundo sabia que tudo era verdade.

Então calou-se sobressaltado,mais devido a uma onda de euforia que o inundava do que pela ordem da outra. Tudo estava correndo as mil maravilhas,o coração de Athena já era seu.

-Tenma,Shion,Dohko,onde você acha que estão todos eles e todos os outros?

Hades acabou por se sentar no sólio de Athena,enquanto ela escandalizada pela ousadia e paralisada pelo seu sorrido acusador nada podia fazer.

-O que será dos outros,dos rapazes que me derrotaram. Voce não espera que um gato seja gentil com um rato que mordeu-lhe a pata não é mesmo?

E pela primeira vez Saori pode ver por debaixo do véu resignado nos olhos dele um brilho vingativo.

E vendo que ela nada dizia,com apenas um olhar inconsolável e ascoso ele prosseguiu:

-Qual é mesmo o nome daquele cavaleiro,o de Pegaso. Ah sim,Seya...Nunca me esquecerei desse nome.

E no fim desta frase Athena fora vencida. Abaixou os olhos e o cetro.

-Serei sua Rainha,Nobre Imperador do Submundo,será seu o reino da terra e meu o das trevas.

Todo o semblante dele então iluminou-se vitorioso. Caminhou até Athena e lhe ergueu o rosto delicadamente com uma das mãos,selando aquele contrato com um beijo.

…...

-Seya,deite-se agora!

Disse Marin,empurrando Seya de volta pelo peito obrigando a se deitar na cama dura de seu alojamento,próximo a casa de Aries.

-Marin,eu juro,vi uma luz saindo do templo de ser um dos espectros.

-Não senti nenhum cosmo Seya,alias ninguém sentiu,o santuário esta em paz. Voce esta delirando.

-Não estou!-gritou Seya,forçando seu corpo a sair da cama e sendo novamente empurrado para ela.

-Aposto que enfraqueceu o cosmo para nos enganar. Chame o Shun,o Shiryu,chame todos,precisamos proteger Athena.

-Seya!-gritou Marin de volta-...se continuar assim a ferida vai abrir.

Mas ele não a ouvia,se retorcia e lutava contra ela,desvencilhando-se de seus braços.

-Sinto muito Seya.

E dizendo isso Marin lhe aplicou um golpe no ombro,desmaiando-o.

Lagrimas dolorosas escorriam por fora de sua mascara. Ele tinha feito tanto por todos,estava se recuperando bem mas de repente começou a gritar e a clamar o nome de Athena.

Era isso que ganhava por dar sua vida a ela?A loucura?

Por fim,tirou a mascara e enxugou a rosto. Abriu a porta e saiu do pequeno alojamento. Precisava avisar os outros de seu súbito excitamento.

…...

O cavaleiro de pégaso despertou. Não sabia quanto tempo havia passado,se varias horas ou uns segundos. Mas estava ciente do desmaio provocado pela sua mestra e com todas as forças que conseguiu reunir naquele estado resistiu a ele.

-Saori...-gemeu

-Athena...eu estou...

E caiu da cama,batendo os dentes no chão de pedra.

Pôs toda a vontade que possuía nas pernas e nos braços para se levantar e sem se preocupar com as dores antigas e novas jogou-se sobre a porta da cabana,para o mundo frio de inverno la fora,e para as escadas do santuário.

Mu não guardava a primeira casa. Com Kiki fora para o monte Fuji reconstruir e reviver as armaduras dos cavaleiros que lutaram na Guerra santa.

Nas outras casas não fora notado,provavelmente devido ao seu cosmo familiar e também muito fraco, impossível de ser notado,tal qual aquele,e sendo assim galgou uma por uma das intermináveis escadarias do santuário,de punho pressionado contra a ferida que ameaçava se abrir a cada novo passo.

Por fim chegou ao jardim das rosas,estas cobertas pela neve,tendo o efeito do perfume sido retardado. De qualquer forma sua respiração fraca não seria capaz de absorvê-lo.

"De qualquer forma,ela precisa de mim"

Quando chegou no fim as portas do saguão principal sua visão estava embaçada,a dor latejava por todo seu corpo e seus olhos lacrimejavam em resposta.

Nu,sem armadura ou proteção alguma arrastou-se feito um zumbi para a porta grandiosa diante de si. Não poderia deixar de ir. A certeza de que alguém invadira os aposentos de Saori era absoluta na sua mente e na sua alma. Tinha que protegê-la!

Dera tudo de si,desde seu inicio como cavaleiro,desde tempos remotos em outras vidas que a memoria não podia alcançar.

Dera tudo para ela e estava pronto para se sacrificar de novo. Estava sempre pronto para morrer por ela.

-Saori- murmurou

E empurrou a porta com o corpo,caindo sobre o ombro ferido do outro lado.

E quando ergueu os olhos,deparou-se com o sólio vazio,assim como todo o resto,deserto como se nenhuma alma nunca tivesse habitado aquele lugar.

Na soturnidade caminhou,galgando outra vez mais degraus com o destino aos aposentos pessoais de sua deusa,gritando com pausas pequenas o nome mortal dela.

-Saoriiiiii

E engasgava

-Saoriiiiii

E novamente chamava.

Até que a voz dela,de dentro do quarto respondeu:

-Seya

Pronunciou docemente seu nome.

E antes que pudesse tocar a porta do quarto esta foi aberta pela própria deusa,coberta pelo seu vestido simples e não pelo manto sagrado que como deusa deveria usar.

Ele sorriu,não se dando conta a primeira vista de seus olhos baixos e tomados pela vergonha.

-Seya...

-Saori,eu...

-Saia!

E os olhos dela se encontraram com os dele,tentando demostrar autoridade mas sem conseguir de fato encobrir um ínfimo ponto de tristeza bem ao fundo de todos os sentimentos que tentava demonstrar.

-Mas...Saori

-Vá embora mortal.

E do fundo do quarto,como se ocultasse toda luz que de lá emanava surgiu no umbral a figura sombria de Hades.

-Não vê que esta sendo inconveniente.

E com uma risada zombeira mirou-o com um desprezo vitorioso.

-Hades!Maldito,pagara por ter maculado o templo sagrado de Athena!

Gritou preparando o meteoro de pégaso com o punho que apertava o ferimento,mas devido a força que reunia este acabou abrindo numa explosão fazendo-o berrar e se ajoelhar de dor.

-Seya-

Engasgou de tristeza ao pronunciar o nome do seu bem intencionado protetor,de olhos novamente baixos não tendo como encarar os olhos dolorosos de Seya nem os cobertos de jubilo de Hades.

-Vá,por favor,ele não é mais uma ameaça. Entramos em um acordo,confie em mim e vá se recuperar.

-Entraram...e..m..um...acordo?

Gemia o cavaleiro tentando a todo custo se levantar,mas sendo obrigado a prostrar-se toda vez que tentava.

-Mas que espetáculo patético.

Seya ouviu a voz de Hades dizer:

-Espectro,retire já este retalho humano do templo da futura rainha do submundo.

Então ele a puxou para dentro do quarto fechando a porta com um baque forte que ricocheteou por todo o santuário.

Subitamente uma forma negra materializou-se diante dele e ele pode reconhecer os olhos cruéis de Radamanthys.

O espectro o ergueu no braço e o jogou sem qualquer cuidado sobre os ombros,como um saco de lixo muito pesado,e antes que pudesse dar-se conta estava de volta nas escadarias da casa de Aries onde foi deixado.

Radamanthys desapareceu e ele,o cavaleiro de pégaso continuou ali deitado,dessa vez sem forças para se levantar com a neve caindo como sempre cairá desde o inicio dos tempos sobre sua ferida aberta.


End file.
